The Only Way (Inspired by metope's hurting each other)
by penguinellie2506
Summary: This one is might be a bit more confusing than the other ones...sorry about that. Hopefully when I have more time I'll be able to go back and make some edits. Rated teen cause TF2 is not a little kids game.


BTW: Hey everyone! I know I'm doing a lot of Fics on metope's work, I promise, I'll get to more important things such as the second chapter of Bittersweet, and start looking at other artists' work, because there truly are a lot of emotionally stirring Deviantarts out there. Thanks for bearing with me, if you can, R&R, and check out the piece: art/hurting-each-other-272740236 Thanks again, and happy reading!

My brilliant observations:

BLU Engie, RED Soldier

Both look crushed, 'specially Engie, though then again it does take a lot to make Soldier cry

The title the artist gave the piece is "hurting each other," so I'm gonna use that somehow

You can't really see their faces, possibly they're trying to hide them in shame, or trying to hide their grief.

I can't tell if they're in separate places, or if they are in front of each other. hmmm

-End my brilliant deductions-

Let's begin.

My whole world was thrown upside-down when they started taking captives. The RED Spy snuck up behind me and dragged me back to their base where the Demoman and Heavy took over, and they locked me in a room with one ceiling light and a chair, in which I had been bound to. Every day, _someone_ came in to deliver some kind of punishment; it was like I had become a punching bag to them, and in some cases, it was literal: one day the Demoman had come in and started punching me; he was obviously drunk at the time, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and by the way he was swinging. He came in and raged, knocking me senseless all the while screaming about some long lost friend, and how this war was keeping them apart. I had no idea who he was talking about, but it must be an ongoing thing because he's done it more than once since then.

Another time the RED Engineer came in to torture me, but not physically, mentally. He taunted me with the stories of what was happening, recalling how many times he had heard the satisfying screams of my teammates while his sentry gun filled them with bullets, how many times my team could have won if they had a strategically placed sentry, which they didn't, because I was weak, and let myself get captured. The things he's hissed in my ear, his jeering smile, and his haughty tone of voice have all long made themselves past my defenses.

Battered, bloody, and bruised, I have wished for death countless times over the past seven months. They keep me alive, but just barely. The only thing that keeps the light of hope from going out is the RED Soldier. When he gets the chance, he comes in, unlocks the ties, and we stand there, clinging on to each other, knowing that we eventually have to let go. Every time we do, I start to bawl; I never want to let go because I know that when he goes out the door, I will have to endure Hell all over again until he comes back. He tells me to stay strong for him, and to keep holding on, but I know he's struggling too.

This morning before everyone awoke, he came in, unlocked the binds, and stepped back. I had looked up, hoping to look him in the eyes, but he had pulled his helmet further over his face, and I noticed he was crying.

*PICTURE TIME*

"Go." He had told me, and I promptly refused. I knew if he released me, eventually his team would find out, and they would do _horrible_ things to him. When I told him this, he had shaken his head, pointed to the open door, and repeated the word, though it was choked with emotion, which made me crack a little as well, and I clutched my shirt tightly in my hand to keep it from trembling, covering my face with the my other in shame. *SNAP* We had stood there, weeping silently, and he turned away and headed towards the door, and I thought he was going to leave me alone but instead he closed it, locked it with a key, turned back, walked over, and threw his arms around me, and I felt how how badly he was shaking. I buried face into his chest and let the tears flow freely.

We've been here like this for a while, and I know outside dawn is just breaking, and in a few minutes Soldier will have to leave me, and I will be left with an insatiable longing until he comes back. I realize there's only one way either of us are going to keep our sanity. I reach for Soldier's holster and pull his shotgun out, and before he can stop me I hold it to my temple and pull the trigger.

-End-

I'm really sorry this one makes almost no sense, but it was such an inspiring picture, and it took me a long time to figure out how I was going to write it. Maybe in the future I'll rewrite it and maybe it will be better than this version. I don't know. But thanks to all who read, hope you go find some better and less sappy/confusing FanFics! Thanks again, happy reading!


End file.
